IS-Cry-ed
by Aburg76
Summary: Alter Users are people who have developed a power granting them the ability to deconstruct, reshape, and crystallize matter at a molecular level using only thought and willpower. Now in their plan to take revenge on the mainland the Alter users decided to search the Forest of Alter's for something to help them. However the mainland they find is not the one they knew and what is IS?
1. Prologue: Mainland?

**Hey guys just thought to release this one I mean yeah I have really needed to get this one off my back for some time**

* * *

" _First of you're not piloting that very well and now you're trying to go faster than me. To tell you the truth that is what really ticks me off_."- Straight Cougar in his car chase with Kazuma.

* * *

Three figures were seen running from the scene of a shoplift. "Did you really have to break that old bastards nose Kazuya?" One of them asked he had navy blue hair that was slicked backed and cured upwards at the end with white at its tips. He wore black Sunglasses that concealed his eyes and seemed to be holding some food which they had probably stolen.

"My name is Kazuma" the brown haired youth replied snarling. "Besides that mainlander was just asking for it."

"You still didn't need to punch him that hard" chided the third one. He had short purple hair with the middle section of his bangs resting on his nose and the rest above his eyes. His eyes themselves were olive green and to say the least he was the most non suspicious looking one out of all of them.

"Asuka we wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't insisted on going into the forest of alters junior" Kazuma stated.

"Get over it Kazuya" the one blue hair named junior replied.

"Man I always said it it wasn't for your physical appearance you would be Straight's doppelganger" the one named Asuka stated.

"Yes he even has Cougar's bad habit of screwing up people's names." Kazuma stated.

"Hey I'm faster than Cougar" Junior stated. They ran up to their ride an outdated looking little auto mobile and hoped in. they took off being able to out run the police cars coming after them. "Suckers" Junior said. "Not only are they not piloting it right they are driving so slow"

"Keep focused" Kazuma chided. Then something caught his eye. What in the name of the other side is that?" he asked. Flying towards them were three women armoured in some sort of flying mini mecha.

"No idea" Asuka answered "but I can tell there not any alter users."

"Shit there catching up to us" Kazuma said. It was true. Right now it seemed as though the trio of women were going to catch them. The lead seemed to be a women with black hair and had a Rifle in her hands.

One of the others seemed to pull out some sort of rifle on them and fire. Junior tanks to his amazing driving skills was able to avoid them mostly. "Let me tell you something" he said. Mainly addressing their pursuers "First of your not using that thing very well" As the three began to catch up to them he said. "And second off you're trying to go faster than me. To tell you the truth that is what really ticks me off." At this Junior got a insane smile.

" _Seriously at least there is only one of them now_ " Kazuma thought thinking back to Straight Cougar and the former member of HOLY's antics.

"Well at least Junior is not as big of a motor mouth as Cougar was." Asuka said. As if he was reading Kazuma's thoughts.

Suddenly the car shone with a rainbow coloured light and changed form. "Woohoo, try and catch us now" Junior shouted crazily and increased his speed suddenly while laughing in an maniacal manner.

Kazuma and Asuka both found themselves slammed into their seats as the car started to move above two hundred and fifty kilometres per hour and kept going higher. "Ass hole" Kazuma shouted. "At least tell us when you're going to do that."

Junior still was not paying attention. "Aw yeah" he shouted. "Try and catch us now." he said as they left the three flying strangely dressed women in the dust. As they came into a forest he hit the breaks and came to sudden stop.

"Why we stopping?" Asuka asked before they and the stolen good were ejected.

"Where the hell do you get off doing that we're almost back" Kazuma snarled.

"I'm going to go a bit further" Junior said. "Lead them on a false trail before I get back" he explained.

Kazuma snorted. "Fine but stay safe."

"But of course Kazuya" Junior said.

"That's Kazuma" said person shouted extremely irritated at Junior.

"Whatever" Junior replied. "I wouldn't not want to be there for your's and Kanami's wedding" he teased.

"Why you!" Kazuma began but Junior just took off. "That ass hole."

"We I don't know about you, but I'm getting off the road." Asuka said.

"Yeah we don't want to be caught or found out" Kazuma agreed. The two Alters then proceeded to vanish into the forest and make their way to their temporary base.

"I'm not sure but I have no desire to here Ryuho has to say about this" Asuka stated.

"Well he can go shove it up is arse" Kazuma told him. "I'll just beat him into not complaining."

"You two almost killed each other last time" Asuka replied.

"Yeah but I won" Kazuma answered. Asuka new it was better to than to argue with Kazuma when it came to victory and defeat.

* * *

Junior on his part was having the time of his life several more of those weirdly dressed women had tried to ambush him at several points but in his modified car the Straight Cougar Junior had been able to avoid them. It was about thirty minutes after he had dropped off Kazuma and Asuka that he found a barricade blocking the cars path. It there was no point in trying to turn because he would just have to backtrack. Instead Junior smiled. "A wise man once said that speed cannot compete with mass" he increased his cars speed to very fast and dangerous levels. "But if I concentrate all of my speed into one point I can break through any mass" he then increased his speed so much that he was almost lifting off. The Car crashed into the barricade and created a massive explosion of force that caused everything to be sent flying. Floating up in the air holding the car wheel Junior seemed to be unaffected. In fact the alter user seemed to be in some sort of ecstasy. "Dramatic, ecstatic, fantastic" he said landing gracefully and looked around. "Ah it seems that even Senior will be envious of that" he said to himself. Looking around and observing the carnage he said. "You obvious didn't expect that" he said cheerfully. Spreading his arms out widely he asked. "Well what are you waiting for weren't you trying to catch me?"

It seemed as though more bizarrely dressed women had come as reinforcement making it a total of ten of them. "Desist" the lead one said. She had long black hair and seemed to wield to twin katana's. "You have broken several laws most of them basic rules of the road." she stated. "Make this easier on yourself and don't resist being taken into custody" she explained.

"What are you going to if I refuse?" Junior asked.

"Then we will be obliged to use force" The women said with a sigh.

"All right" Junior said excitedly. He threw down the car wheel which was still in his hand and put it in-between his feet while he was surrounded in a rainbow like aura. "Erratic God Speed Wheels Unlimited" he shouted. The aura vanished revealing armoured jet boots attached to his feet. Leaping up with incredible speed he slammed his feet into one of the other weirdly dressed women's unarmoured abdomen. "Heel and Toe" he shouted before he leapt from her and delivered a kick to one of the others taking them down in burst of speed until only the one that was spoken was left.

"You shouldn't have done that attacking IS pilots is a capital class offence" she said her eyes narrowing in concern.

Junior gave an insufferable grin. "Why should I care about what you mainlanders think?" he asked. "You never did anything for any of us besides use us for various menial tasks."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" the IS pilot as she identified herself as replied.

"Mores the shame, did you really think that you could be an Alter user with machines?" Junior asked still grinning. "They tried that it didn't work the first time or any other time after that I lost count." he admitted laughing at his joke. "A good weapon like what you have is still a no replacement for an Alter" he added giglying. Though the IS pilot could tell that his guard definitely was not down.

"What's an alter user?" the Is pilot asked confused.

"Oooh someone a little ignorant" Junior stated. "Yes she is" he added teasingly nodding his head. "You know perhaps after this is over could go out on a date." The IS pilot looked at him as if he was insane. "What suppose you meet someone who you're attracted to, its best to introduce yourself and let them no you're interested, I mean no matter who she is or how attractive she is she may already be in a relationship, speed is power. I mean sure it sometimes results in a bad outcome but hey you'll never know unless you try." junior explained. "You can call me Straight Cougar or Junior, I'm the fasted man in the world." he introduced himself. "By the way I think you're cute" Junior added before he took off and disappeared.

"What just happened.?" the IS pilot asked confused. "Did he just flirt with me?" Looking around she also took note of the destruction caused. "He escaped" she noted and inwardly cursed herself.

* * *

Several hours later in the Japanese Military headquarters. "So Orimura-sama have you had any luck in tracking down your admirer?" A woman had a German accent a blue hair that was styled into an angel bob cut, who had an eye patch covering her left eye the other was a brighter shade of blue compared to her hair. She wore black military uniform and had a professional feel about her. "More importantly has anyone been able to confirm the origins of whatever wepon he was weilding?" she asked the Legendary Brunhilde Chifuyu Orimura.

"Disappointingly no Harfouch" Chifuyu answered frustratedly. Whoever he was he was dangerous being able to take out nine IS pilots in less than thirty seconds while causing their IS absolute defence system to drain their Shield power that quickly is definitely something that should not be set lose. "Though I have an idea on what he called it" she said.

"Well what was it." Chiufyu pulled up the recording from her IS and replayed it. It showed a Blue haired youth with white tipped hair putting his feet in between a car wheel and yell "Eratic God Speed Wheels Unlimited."

"That is a mouthful" The German IS noted. "Have you asked Tabane Shinonono?" Clarissa Harfouch asked.

"I already have contacted her, and she was awestruck by it" Chifuyu answered. Remebering the creator of the IS's reaction when she saw the boots.

"So she didn't make it" Clarissa stated.

"That is a fact she was drooling asking if we could give her a sample so that she could reverse engineer it." Chifuyu replied.

"This is definitely troubling, the UN will be expecting answers" the German IS pilot said.

"For now all we do know is that he that his name is Straigh Cougar Junior" Chifuyu explained. "And that he is called himself and Alter thought I have no idea what that means, but I get the feeling that whoever or whatever an Alter is they have a very good reason to dislike humans."

"He mentioned in the recordings that similar attempts to subjugate his or his kind with has failed was he referring to IS's" Clarissa mused.

"I'm not sure" Chifuyu answered. "This whole thing seems to be too unreal."

"Could it be that the male population has found a way to tip the balance of power?" Clarissa voiced a valid question.

"I'm not sure but if this goes public it will shake the foundations of the world even more than the advent of the IS did" Chifuyu answered. Since the coming of IS's the role of gender's in society had been reversed with Women being dominant. The saying now was 'a man's strength is but child's play a woman's IS is true power'. While no one had actually voiced their dissent at this Chifuyu knew that many people manly those who were male must have been feeling the hurt for this it had happened over almost a decade ago so for them to make something to level the field was definitely an option. "We will have to discuss that when we speak to the board" she answered. "Whoever these people are they are dangerous" Chifuyu stated. "Besides we do not know where his compatriots went as they were not with him."

"Which means there is a possibility that two more or of them are out there" Clarissa finished.

"Yes and I have a feeling that they have different abilities to the one we faced." Chifuyu stated. "Also look at the destruction just one of them caused" she gestured to the pictures. "These individuals are dangerous and deadly we need to find them and secure them before anyone else does." Looking through the feed she also added. "Seeing how effortlessly he just took down the IS pilots means that he is no stranger to combat."

"Orimura-Sama" Clarissa said with a serious face.

"Yes" Chifuyu answered. What she was then asked was the last thing she had been expecting.

"I take it this is the first time anyone other than Tabane Shinonono has referred to you as 'cute'?" the German pilot asked.

Chifuyu Orimura looked at her fellow pilot. In truth not even Tabane had called her cute before even her missing Brother Ichika hadn't called her that. "I'm not even going to bother answering that" was all she rplied a cold and stoic expression on her face. But she didn't need to her refusal literally said it all.

"So there is someone who is attracted to the legendary Brunhilde after all" Clarissa stated. "Congratulations" she added cheerfully.

"Clarissa" Chifuyu said in a dangerous and cold tone. "Be silent" she ordered. Resulting in an 'eep' coming from the usually composed women.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with said Compatriots_

"What the hell were your three thinking" Ryuho shouted. "Not only are we stuck in this place that resembles the main land but know three of you are most likely wanted criminals. And it hasn't even been two weeks yet."

"Cut the crap Rhuyo" Junior replied. "What were we supposed to do get honest jobs with no valid identification to prove that we even exist?" he asked.

"No" Ryuho replied ignoring the fact that Junior got his name wrong.

"Admit it" Kazuma said. "You wish you were there so you could let off some steam." it wasn't a statement but more of a challenge

"Why you!" Ryuho exclaimed momentarily losing his composure before Asuka interrupted.

"I don't mean to excuse our actions but we did get a whole months supply of food" he said.

"Yeah I guess so" Ryuho replied.

They had made their base in a cosy little cave that they had expanded using their various Alter abilities. Now it could serve as a multi purpose base of operations for a whole group of people. They had managed to leak water and power from the local supply but they were stuck without a food source. Kazuma had suggested to see if they could sneak into one of the cities or towns and get something they could reuse or grow. They had done that in the towns successfully without being noticed but when it came to the question of getting immediate food the would have to steal. Deciding it would be more fun to take from a big corporation as they wouldn't suffer to much from the loss of products. The end result was that they got a moths supply of food for twenty people which meant or them that it could last a good deal longer as only seven of them were here. "Is everyone alright?" Kanami asked as she walked in. she was only nine years old but she was very wise and understanding. In short she was dear to all of them

"Yeah we're all just fine" Kazuma answered. "Though Junior here could learn not to be as bad as Cougar."

"Hey I am faster than Senior was" Junior shouted. Like Straight he also did not like being called slow though how what Kazuma said amount to being slow was very debatable. But then again mention bad to Junior and he thought he was being called slow. That was his understanding, if something is bad its because its not fast enough.

"We don't have time for this" Ryuho said. "Junior can you erase any of the digital evidence that was captured?" he asked.

"Sure" Junior replied in his usual cheerful and laid back manner, getting up and waking over to the big screen computer they had built. "It'll be done in not time." He said as he began to mash buttons at extremely high speeds.

"I have always wondered who taught that guy how to hack?" Kazuma asked. "I mean yes he's good but seriously no one should be that good" he stated. "Also how the hell does that piece of junk keep up with how fast he's doing it?"

"I agree" Mimori said as she walked up to them. "I wonder is there more to his past than Cougar told us?" She wass then only normal human of the group.

"And it's done" Junior said with a triumphant smile. "twenty three point seven second, its my best time yet!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not sure if I want to find out about Juniors past." Asuka said. "I mean Cougar only knew him for seven years and he is what fourteen fifteen at best."

"Well since we know Cougar's involved in it it will be over the top" Ryuho stated. Before walking up to Junior and asked "Did you do it properly?"

"Why of course" Junior answered "I also took the liberty of putting emotional messages in place" he explained. "by the way I made sure that it cannot be tracked." Junior said sniggering "Who ever was using them is about to be very upset."

"The last bit none of us really needed or wanted to know" Asuka stated.

"Seriously what's with you guys come one I mean you're enjoy the little things in life!" Junior exclaimed "I mean it's too bad for the but it is really hilarious for us." he said collapsing while he laughed.

"Wow he really thinks his jokes are funny" Asuka deapanned looking at how Junior was rolling on the metallic floor. Needless to say despite the fac that they were both members of HOLY and HOLD he had never really paid to much attention to poor the guy. After all Straight Cougar's antics were more than enough for any number of lifetimes as it was but if someone had to put up with two of them. "How the hell did commander Zigmarl deal with those two?" he asked.

"You don't know that half of it." Kazuma informed him. Really knowing half of it was too much for him as well. In fact Kazuma believed his life would have been far more pleasant if he had never even listened to Juniors explanation. "Also to let you know Junior was not a part of HOLY" he stated. It was true while he did hang around most of the members of HOLD mainly Straight Cougar in general he was never on the roster.

"You got that right." Ryuho agree almost shivering as he remembered. "But in the end he is a one Alter that we can trust to have our backs and that's what really matters.

"That is true" Kazuma agreed. "Though most people would doubt his reliability"

"Until they see him in action I wouldn't blame them" Ryuho replied. "After all like Cougar he beat both of us with his level one Alter."

"Don't remind me" Kazuma snarled as he left and made his way to what could be called his quarters.

"I'll check over it with my absolute perception" Elian said walking up to them and plugin himself in.

"Hey my job was spotless" Junior stated feeling offended that his work needed to be checked.

"I know I am just going through the motions as protocol demands" Elian replied. "Also I am placing several false leads and leaving bait that will wipe their system if they take it."

Junior whistled. "Man for a guy like yourself who enjoys using your Alter power, Elian you sure love to make people scream in frustration." he said.

"Not at all" Elian replied. "While I do enjoy using my alter ability I am only doing what is practical so on the off chance that they are able to trace it we are not discovered." he explained.

"More importantly" Ryuho began. "What in the name of the other-side were you thinking when you started flirting with her?" he asked.

"What?" Junior said innocently. "Its a genuine attraction. She's my type."

"You're type?" Kazuma asked sceptically. "Care to explain?" Up until this moment Junior had showed little to Zero interest in the opposite gender.

"She as sword so sharp she cuts all that are close to her" Junior explained.

"Wow" Kazuma said. "you learn something new every day it seems." Junior's taste in women however was something that was seriously confusing for him.

"I knew you liked to challenge yourself but this is ridiculous" Ryuho said.

"And why don't you just get over Sheric's death and lay into Minori already. I mean you didn't even like Scheris that way" Junior replied. "Or any way at all" he added.

For Ryuho a very sensitive nerve had just been struck "Why You little." He made to call out his Alter Zetsuei but Kazuma grabbed his hand.

"You know well why he resents you for that" Kazuma stated. In truth Straight Cougar had an attraction to Miss Mimori though she never returned the feelings and was enraptured by Ryuho. After Scheris Ryuho's Alter partner died reviving him. Ryuho had distanced himself from Mimori afraid that if he got to close she would suffer the same fate as Scheris. For Junior this was extremely aggravating as Cougar had also been pushing for Mimori and Ryuho to get together.

Junior took of his sunglasses and matched Ryuho's glare, Juniors Glowing Amber eyes meeting Ryuho's scarlet ones. Ryuho broke the stare and walked off. Refusing to admit defeat, even though he knew better. "That's what I thought" Junior said showing the darker side to his personality. "Walk away from your problems instead of facing them" he chided. "I have no idea what Miss Minori saw in you." he too turned and walked away.

"Hey wait were are you going?" Elian asked concerned for both his friends. "Rhuyo is going to sulk" Junior answered. "I am going to be alone with my thoughts." he explained before using his Alter power he leapt away and vanished.

"Oh god" Kazuma complained. "At times he is even worse than I am."

"That is an achievement in itself" Elian noted. But Kazuma shot a glare at him that shut him up.

"Well I better go after him" Kazuma stated. "Besides he might need backup in case they find him." Kazuma said as he started walking off in the direction Junior had left.

"Yeah he might need it." Asuka said as he went and followed Kazuma. "Take care of the base while we take care of junior." he called out as he left.

Elian face palmed. "I have no combat capabilities whatsoever" he stated. The best I can do is monitor the area surrounding us" he sighed. "I guess until Ryuho is able to get over comes out it will have to suffice. I seriously wish someone else was here" he said sadly having the maintenance of the base pushed onto him. "Miss Mimori he called out."

"Yes?" she answered coming out of her assigned quarters. "Can you go and check the local towns for anything of note?" he asked. Miss Mimori was the only regular human here and wouldn't cause a problem when she went out. "Also could you think you could acquire some clothes that the mainlanders have?" Elian asked. "Ours will stick out like sore thumbs" he explained.

"I'll try" Mimori replied.

"There is a town about half an hours walk from here. Why don't you take Kanami in case something happens" he suggested. That way they would be able to get Kanami out and about. And they could also send help if Mimori required it.

"Thanks I'll go do that" Mimori said and left.

After she had gone Elian sighed. "Why am I the one who is being left in charge?" he asked no one in particular.

* * *

 **Well how did you like it for those of you who know and are asking what the hell I will be trying explain that in flash backs but they took up more than at least a chapter so I will do them in bits or at least I will try two.**

 **Please Review or PM me if you have any idea's**

 **Also before you asked Straight Cougar Junior is Ichika, Why Chifuyu didn't recognise him is since gaining his alter powers he has developed a bit differently and looks a little different, Also he has amnesia like Suchiru does in Tsviet of Steel but unlike the Deep ground Soldier he isn't an complete murderous killer. Sure he's a bit of an assehole but hey he was raised by Cougar.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed. Later :)**


	2. Chapter 1: IS and Alter

**And here is the second chapter I do not like leaving thins with only one chapter so here you go I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

" _If there is a path he must take, I will light the way for him. If rocks block his path, I will turn them to dust. I will be a shield for him. He... is all I need!_ " -Scheris about Ryuho

* * *

Chifuyu Orimura stared in frustration at the screen. Less than an hour ago someone or something had broken into their computer system and erased all the recordings of the incident with these 'Alters' as the blue and white haired one called them. Now on every screen was a video of a Brownish orange haired man who had a similar appearance to the person who called himself Straight Cougar Junior wagging his finger at them and asking them. "Do you think you can out race me young lady?" He seemed to be resting his ands on a car wheel in a stationary car or at least that is what they amused.

This was set on repeat and after five minutes everyone decided to turn the entire system off. "He sure looks a lot like the one we saw, even their mannerisms are similar" one of the IS pilots commented.

"The one we saw introduced himself as Straight Cougar Junior" Chifuyu said remembering the encounter.

"Could this be Straight Cougar Senior then?" another IS pilot asked.

"That is entirely possible given his looks but if he was to erase this data why would he replace it with a video of himself?" The first one asked.

"The answer to that is obvious, they are obviously mocking us or challenging us" Chifuyu stated. The other Is pilots nodded in agreement. There could be no other explanation.

"I'm not so sure" the odd one out spoke.

"Can you give us your reasoning Yamato?" Chifuyu asked.

The named Is pilot nodded. "From our encounter and the limited data we were able to get on Alter Primus self named Straight Cougar Junior he is more of I believe the term prankster" She explained. "When taking this into account he might have had a hand in it and may have thought it to be 'funny' to place an irritating video in replacement. Also I do not believe that they would show anyone any faces that we have not already seen, meaning that this person is not with them or is otherwise occupied elsewhere."

Chifuyu nodded in thanks. "Thank you Yamato as always you are able to bring a different perspective to it." Said Is pilot nodded in silent thanks. "However we must be on high alert for these three unknowns so far we only have a very limited estimate as to what Alter Primus can do. So if you do sight him proceed with a\caution more so if you sight Alter Secundus or Tertius proceed with even more caution they may or not have the same equipment but it is best to treat them as if they are more dangerous." Chifuyu finished her briefing. "Is there anything else?" she asked.

"Um Orimura-Sama?" One of the Pilots asked.

"Speak" Chifuyu ordered.

"We were wondering but what were your thoughts on alter Primus's offer?" the unfortunate IS pilot asked.

Chifyu leveled the unfortunate IS pilot a glare that if looks could kill would have killed her and everyone in the immediate vicinity several times over. "Is that really a necessary question?" Chifuyu asked.

"Well" The IS pilot began "you have told us that you have never been confessed to so we were wondering what it was like for you."

Chifuyu sighed. "Seriously I have no idea why you are asking this, if you want an answer I will say that I am confused at him but his explanation was somewhat solid." at this the other IS pilots started to murmur, whispering to each other. "Enough" Chifuyu's cold voice cut across the room. "We have job to do Alter Primus has been sited near the town south west of Kyoto." she explained. "It is our job to take him into custody."

"Yes mam" the IS pilots responded before they began to head out.

Once she was alone Chifuyu sighed. "Ichika" she said she hadn't seen her brother in seven years. Then she asked the question that she asked herself everyday since the Mondo Grosso "Where are you?" having made peace with said demons and doubts for at least the day Chifuyu left to head out. In the Last seven years she had all but given up hope, for some reason some part deep within the Brunhilde refused to accept that he had died. "You're out there" Chifuyu stated. "And I don't care how long it takes. I will find you and bring you home."

* * *

Straight Cougar Junior or just Junior was sitting down on a field of grass near a lakeside. "Ah nature, its wonderful isn't it?" he asked nobody in particular. "Ah such is life mysteries" he said to himself. Putting his hands behind his head he lay down. It was few minutes later that he noticed that ha child a girl of the age of six or seven was looming over where he resting he head. She was trying to inspect him. Junior understood that his sunglasses were reflective making it impossible to see his eyes, that was one of the functions they performed. So he knew that girl was trying to see if he was asleep or not. "Why hello there little Missy can I help you?" he asked suddenly smiling. The girl for her part stumbled back and fell over. Chuckling to himself Junior got up and checked to see if she was okay. "You okay there?" he asked.

"Uh I'm fine" she responded. A little shocked and frightened.

"Hey relax kid I'm not the type of guy who hurts kids." Junior said calming her down.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"How old am I why do you ask?" Junior replied.

"Well your hair seems to be going white like my dads is" the girl replied in all sincerity. "But his is from close to his head re yours going grey from the opposite end?" she asked

Junior couldn't help chuckle. "That's a very good explanation, I don't know all of it myself." he answered In truth he suspected that it was the side effect of his Alter ability but he wasn't going to turn a kid's world upside down. Well at least not yet.

"Well?" The little girl asked patiently "how old are you?"

"Well lets just say I don't have an accurate answer to that but lets also just say that I am in my early teens I think?"

"How can you not know how old you are?" the girl asked innocently.

"Well how do you know how old you are?" Junior challenged.

"well the Girl began Mom and Dad told me so" the girl began but then a sudden realisation dawned upon her. "Wait you didn't have a Mom or Dad? She asked.

"Bingo" Junior replied. For a kid her age she was pretty sharp.

"But how did you live without parents or siblings?" the Girl asked.

"Well I don't remember that either my first memory is when my older brother found me" Junior explained.

"Who was he?" the Girl asked.

"He was a good guy a he had a few screws loose but he was mainly a good guy." Junior answered. "Though like me he could never get anyone's name right" he added. "As a matter of fact neither can I" he said very quirely.

"Where is he?" the Girl asked. "Your brother I mean why is he not with you?"

Juniors smile faltered and became false for a moment. "He" Junior searched for the right words. "He is no longer around." he explained.

"Did he go away?" the Girl asked sadly though she did not fully understand what it means to die.

"Yes far away" Junior said rather sadly. "I miss him very much" he admitted.

"Why did he leave" she asked innocently.

"Sometimes people have no choice" Junior said. "When their time has come their time has come and they must leave."

"It sounds rather sad" the girl stated apparently she was a very empathetic person.

"It is indeed." Junior admitted. "But I guess he wouldn't want me to be moping about it" he said brightening up."

"On another note where are your parents?" he asked in all seriousness. "A girl like you should not be out here all alone it might be dangerous."

"Uh, well" the girl replied sheepishly. "I kind of sneak here when I am upset or when one of my brothers or sisters are fighting." she explained.

"Do they know that you are missing." Junior asked. While it was not his problem he still didn't like anything to potentially happen to kids.

"Uh, well not really." The girl admitted.

"Now we can't have that can we what if something happened to you and they couldn't find you?" Junior asked.

"Um, uh well you are here" the girl said rather meekly.

"Yeah but this was a one off I needed some fresh air and some space so I came here." Junior explained. "And besides you have parents they are something you should cherish" He stated. "Also what if I was not a nice person?" he asked. The girl had no answer. "Well I'll take you home" Junior said. "Is it far?" he asked.

"Uh no" the girl directed him to a small town where he dropped her off. When the girl turned around to thank him he was gone.

"Uh where did mister blue go?" she asked. Confused wondering where he could have disappeared to in such a short timeframe.

About ten minutes later her parents got a knock on the door. Opening it up they came face to face with three IS pilots. "Excuse me mam" the IS pilot said deliberately not addressing the father have you seen a person here with slick backed blue hair that has been bleached at the tips?" she asked.

"I'm sorry we have not seen anyone like that today. The girls mother answered..

Fortunately or unfortunately their little girl had heard them. "Are you talking about mister blue?" she asked.

"Is that what he called himself?" one of the IS pilots asked seriously.

The Child was intimidated by the glare "Uh well he" she began when her father butted in.

"Hey who do you think you are trying to scare my daughter like that?" he asked angered.

"No daddy its fine" the girl said. "He didn't tell me his name he only told me that I should be happy about having parents at least that's what I think he meant." she said. He also walked me home saying it was dangerous for children to be out alone" The girl added. "He also seemed to be a very sad person." Turning to her mother and father she asked. "What is it like for a child to grow up without any parents?"

"Is there anything else?" the IS pilot asked. Turning the girls attention back onto her.

"Yes when I asked him about his family he said he had a brother who was 'No longer with him'" the girl answered. "What does that mean?" She asked. "Why would a person leave like that if their family is the one being left behind."

Fortunately for IS pilots they received a distress signal from another group of them. "calling all sortied IS pilots we have engaged Alter Secundus and Alter Tertrius, requesting back up immediately."

"Thank you for your time mam" The lead IS pilot said before they left and took off to aid their fellow IS pilots. Leaving the Girls unfortunate parents to explain to her what happened when a person died.

* * *

"Well look what we have here" Kazuma stated. "A bunch of mainlanders think they can take us on." the Alter user smiled wickedly. "Well I'm happy to oblige" he said. Kazuma then lifted his right hand in the air and clenched it into a fist. His body became outlined with a rainbow coloured energy, his hair became a dark red as well as spiked and to the IS pilots horror his arm 'disintegrated' They were even more horrified as it started to be replaced by a larger orange metallic arm on its wrist was some sort of small circular brace. He had some sort of metallic circle on his right Shoulder that they could not comprehend and the right side of his face had three orange fins coming off it. "Now shall we begin?" Kazuma asked.

Asuka sighed as he called out his Eternity eight rings though now since they had gone through the other side all of them had experienced some sort of evolution he now had sixteen green orbs to work with. "Really Kazuma" he began "Your Bipolar nature is too much." Asuka stated as he formed his eternity eight Sword using Eight of his orbs. Asuka then formed a Ring platform for himself so that he could levitated on it. "I guess we are going to have to fight." Asuka sighed. "I'll just hang back here and take care of anything that tries to get the drop on you" he said.

"You do that" Kazuma snarled as he charged at the IS pilots. Closing the distance between himself and the closest one of them he shouted. "Let's see how you handle my shocking first bullet" he shouted as he used said attack on her.

The Is pilot didn't stand a chance. Her IS went into absolute defence mod the moment he struck her and she was sent flying. Her IS shield was almost completely drained by the attack and she was thrown back the impact on which she landed draining the last of her energy though it wasn't enough to cushion the impact as she felt several of her bone crack as she past out.

The other IS pilots to their credit didn't sit around they reacted immediately trying to make some distance between themselves and the Alter user. One of them even had the sense to call for backup. They had taken to the air and were circling Kazuma when one of them tried to take a shot off at him. Before she could take the shot she suddenly felt something behind her and quickly moved out of the way though he IS's rifle cot sliced in two. "Did you forget about me?" Asuka asked levitating on his ring platform. Before she could react he embedded one of his four unused rings into her forehead knocking her out. Now using her body as his mind slave Asuka had her attack her fellow who seemed to be caught off guard by this sudden development.

Using this to his advantage Kazuma used his ultimate shell bullet to launch himself into the air and strike the remaining IS pilot down. He landed softly due to his propeller on his back. "Hardly worth the effort." he stated.

"That it was" Junior stated appearing up beside him.

"How did you get here?" Asuka asked. While junior was fast locating them would have been particularly difficult.

"Well I followed the loud noises and destruction that usually accompanies a battle with an Alter battle" Junior answered. "But more are coming I hear" he stated pointing out at the IS pilots that were in the distance.

"Good because I'm in the mood to trash someone" Kazuma grunted.

"Are you?" Junior asked giving a wide grin. "That's a coincidence I too feel like running someone through the miller" he stated.

"Don't overdo it" Kazuma replied grinning madly while he clenched and unclenched his fist in anticipation.

"I wouldn't count on it" Junior stated. "But lets also just say right back at yah."

"Oh not again" Asuka sighed. "Seriously these two he began."

"Ah I cant wait the suspense is killing me" Junior said as he used his alter ability and leapt high into the air in the direction of the oncoming IS pilots. The poor IS pilots did not know what was happening one moment the three were heading at top speed to confront the Alters the next minute. Junior was among them in the are. "Lets see how you handle y version of the shocking first bullet" he asked as he leapt over her and kicked her in the chest. Fortunately the IS was already in absolute defence mode so she didn't get hurt but like the one who was struck be Kazuma she was sent crashing into the ground. Using his momentum Junior had propelled himself towards the other IS pilot. "Now why don't you try out my Cougar Claw?" He asked delivering a kick that broke the sound barrier and slammed into the side of the other IS pilot. To her credit the IS pilot had brought her arm up to guard but it made little difference as she was swatted out of the sky and crashed into the river below. Before she had even hit the water Junior was already upon her fellow. "Now lets try my Cougar Speed" he stated. Before delivering a flying kick to the remaining IS pilot. Sending her the rocketing away and crashing into the distance.

Junior fell down and landed gracefully. Though his hair was messed up and fell messily over his head. Junior turned and saw three more IS pilots facing him. Also recognised their lead as the one who he had spoken to before. "So I take it you've got an answer for me young lady?" he asked.

The IS pilot just stared at him as if she was seeing a ghost. "Impossible" she said.

"Impossible?" Junior asked. "Now that's just nonsense. It must be something wrong with me I guess, was I too late or slow?" he asked bending over and holding the back of his head. "I know I'm handsome enough so why? Is it because I am some sort of cultural nerd?" Then Junior straightened up as if a light bulb had been lit in his head. "I know everyone keeps telling me to wear my sunglasses because my eyes are unnerving." he stated. "That must be it!" Lifting up his sunglasses he revealed his glowing yellow eyes. "So what do you say?" Junior asked giving them his best winning smile.

For Chifuyu her mind was reeling. This person who she just met bar the eye colour looked exactly like her missing brother. "Impossible" She said again unsure whether she had finally started to see delusions or not. If he was Ichika then why hadn't he tried to contact her in the last seven years more importantly how had he become like this. "Ichika?" she asked her voice barely a whisper.

* * *

For his part the youth named Junior designated as Alter Primus looked confused. "Ikicha who?" he asked. Before he facepalmed himself. "Dear Lord I did it again, I can never get anyone's name right other than Cougar's" he complained. "Why does this happen to me?" he asked. "Maybe its because Cougar raised me even Kazuya mixes up names every once in a while." Shaking his head he continued. "No that's not it, it must be because I am always thinking to fast that I usually have to slow down my speech, I'm not doing it right now people are having trouble understanding me. If we have miscommunication that could lead to catastrophic results in fact I don't want to be responsible for another disaster again." Suddenly he caught himself and stopped. "Oh dear I did it again didn't I?" he asked no one in particular.

"No point in asking really" a voice replied. The owner of the voice was a dark red spiky haired youth who looked slightly similar to the one designated 'Alter Secundus' his right arm was looked mechanical and was mainly orange. He had a propeller on his back his face also had metallic protrusions coming off it all of these were also orange. "You got too excited and went ahead of everyone, again, man you've got less self control than I do" he stated.

"That is an achievement isn't it Kazuya?" Junior asked raising an eyebrow. He still hadn't put his sunglasses back down over his eyes yet.

The other Alter user got angry at this. It must have meant that Junior had messed up his name. "That Kazuma, you ass hole" he snarled.

"Come on guys lets just get this over with." the third one with Purple hair stated as he walked up. The one designated Alter Tertrius had seven orbs floating around him, in his hand he held a sword that was made up out of eight of them. Behind him came an IS pilot who seemed as if she had one of those embedded into her forehead.

"Fine Asuka" the one named Kazuma grunted. "Lets get this over with. Already these mainlanders don't put up much of a fight."

"Did any regular mainlander ever put up a fight?" Junior asked. Though it was mainly rhetorical. Everyone knew that no regular human mainlander had ever defeated an Alter. The only ones who stood a chance were those born in Lost Ground.

Kazuma sneered. "Nah no regular one did, if I recall correctly they all ended up getting themselves killed." he replied winding back his arm like spring. "Just to let you know your hair is messed up." he informed Junior much to the latter shock.

"Oh" Junior replied a little shocked. Before he slicked back his hair with his hands. "So embarrassing to have it like that and not realise, really unacceptable if I must say so myself" he mumbled to himself Chifuyu and the other IS pilots were unsure if this person was the same guy who just before took out three seasoned IS pilots with weirdly named kicks while he was in mid air. "So?" Junior asked. "Shall we dance?" with this he slid his sunglasses down to cover his eyes again. "By the way" he added. "Let me know you're answer later." After that he turned to Kazuma "Ah my dear friend Kazuma would you do the honours?"he asked.

"Don't tell me what to do" Kazuma snaped at him. "But it'll be a pleasure." with saying this done the Alter lifted his metallic arm up and slammed it into the ground causing a massive shock wave and creating a fissure in the earth and sending chunks of it flying everywhere. After that everything for the IS pilots everything went to hell.

* * *

Chifuyu opened her eyes to reveal that she was in a medical bay. Much to the legendary Brunhilde's relief the eight IS pilots who had sortied with her in that area were also there though some of them were she noted on life support and others were in a terrible condition. "How long have I been out?" she wondered aloud.

"To be precise you have been unconscious for about three days, four hours and twenty two minutes." A male voice answered her question. "You all took quite a beating luckily for you the unknowns seemed to gather your bodies and line them up for us to find. Though as to why they did so remains unknown." the owner of the voice admitted.

Turing her head Chifuyu saw the head of the JSDF regarding her. He was in uniform. She noted. "What did you mean they lined us up?" she asked.

"Its just that" all three of them after they beat all of you IS pilots went around and gathered your contentious bodies and left them in a line for us to collect."

"Were you able to track them?" she asked.

The head of the JSDF stared at her in an 'are you serious' fashion' "If you could not hope to keep up with them how could we?" he responded.

"You have a good point" Chifuyu agreed. If IS pilots could not stand against these Alters as they called themselves what chance did the regular military.

"There is also something else I must inform you off" The JSDF commander stated. "They also seem to posses the ability to erase data simultaneously from all sources, say like phones, laptops, and even camera's"

This disturbing revelation seemed to shock Chifuyu. "Impossible" she stated. "What are they?"

"You have better information and insight into that than I do" the JSDF commander said. "But for now your orders are to rest and recuperate but I suggest watching that one" he said with a sideways glance. The IS pilot he looked at was the one who had turned on them. "It seems that serious mental damage has been inflicted on her and she may never fully recover though she is the only one not physically wounded. She is also in the process of having to relearn how to move her body." With this said the JSDF commander got up and performed a polite salute before leaving. As he left he had one final thing to say. "I believe they are more of them. Having only just three makes it far too difficult to move around individually. Also Just to inform you because you have the right to know they took several of you IS's though as of yet we don't know why."

Chifuyu watched him go and turned to look at her monitor placed above her. " _Given the current standard of medical technology I say it will take a week before I recover_ " she reasoned. " _However the others I'm not so sure of_ " The last three of them had come of the best while the second group had suffered the most. " _I am going to have to contact Shinonono_ " Chifuyu thought. " _That is unless she contacts me first._ "

* * *

"So Elian" Junior began "have you had any luck yet?" he asked.

"Yes from what I have seen for us it should be easy to reverse engineer this IS as I have discovered their called" Elian answered. "If we can gather the necessary materials we will be able to build them even mass produce them" the Alter user stated.

"That is progress" Ryuho agreed. "Though why would we want to build these things?" he asked.

"For fun" Junior said. "But also think of it this way. From what Elian has discovered these suits, IS as they are called are worth a small fortune. More importantly they are what these mainlanders use in their military. There is one drawback though, that is while these IS's are great they are only capable of being piloted by those of the female gender. Their inventor Tabane Shinonono is missing but we have located her as she is currently some sort of satellite orbiting the planet where no one would look for her." Junior paused and then looked questioningly at Ryuho "did I go too fast?" he asked.

"Well yes but I got the idea" Ryuho answered. "Please continue."

"Yes well you see Elian our little Genius here along with myself have figured a way we can allow the male population to use them" Junior stated with a smile.

"Yes a work of genius indeed." Elian agreed. "according to the date I have gotten from the first one with the modifications that I had Junior do it can be piloted by males now." he explained.

"How do you know this?" Ryuho asked.

"We had Asuka test it" Elian answered. "Now we only need to take this one apart to get the standard template on it so that we can modify the others accordingly."

"That is great but how do we sell something like this?" Ryuho asked. Before he realised it the answer.

"Thats right" Junior stated. "The black market of course, there are hundred of people selling things illegally and we need to build up a reputation before we start. So best to start there and then expand. Once we do that we will be rolling in the dough and won't have to steal." he explained. "Also Elian has discovered something that might interest you" without waiting for Ryuho to confirm anything Junior continued. "He has just recently found a shadowy organisation that has been constantly involved in illegal enterprises. They capture IS's by killing the pilot and giving it to one of their own. Now they have amassed quite a few and are getting rid of people who hinder their goals." Junior took in a breathe of air. "What are their goals you might ask that is simple they wish to be the ones pulling the strings of every government making them dance to their tune. In short their goal is world domination and isn't that great?" Junior asked and began laughing.

"Yees though they did not account for one factor" Kazuma said walking into their base.

"And what is that?" Junior asked.

"Us" Ryuho answered stepping forward. "Phantom task is pure evil and I cannot abide it's continued existence."

"That's more like it" Kazuma stated. "So its agreed then?" he asked. Asuak, Junior, Elian, Ryuho even Kanami and Mimori all nodded. "All right time to bring these mainlanders down for good" Kazuma yelled raising his fist.

"Yeah" the Alters echoed his cry and raised their fists all except for Kanami who just nodded. Phantom task would never know what hit them.

* * *

 **So did you enjoy it. Just to let you know Junior is a motor mouth but not as much as Cougar is but as shown in the chapter above he is concious of it and tries to regulate it. Let me know what you think or if you have any input to give review or PM me. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 2: Rebellion an Uprising

**Hey guys here I am again with this seriously this has ideas spinning around in my head that I must get out. Anyway here is Chapter two**

 **Also I hope to update my other stories soon I hate leaving things unfinished, i'm sure Iv'e said that before so please just hang on. I'm working on it. Also recently a Terra bite hard drive I stored things on data got corrupted so some stuff I used for reference every no and again is gone. but don't worry that won't stop me.**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 _"If someone tells me that it's wrong to hope, I'll tell them they're wrong every time."_ \- Madoka Kaname

* * *

"Is this it?" Ryuho asked eyeing the inside of the manufacturing factory that the two had just infiltrated. It was unsurprisingly dark. It had a bland appearance making it seem ordinary.

Junior nodded."Yep according to the data we have been leeching from phantom task they were planning to raid this facility in about five minutes." While the factory didn't seem like much Phantom Task was going to target it for some nefarious reason. With Ryuho and the others desiring to put an end to these mainlanders goals. Here would be a good start. Besides it was best to deny an organisation such as Phantom Task what they desired, but the Alter users knew from experience that they would have to also evolve faster than Phantom task could adapt otherwise at some point they may start losing.

"You do remember the plan?" Ryuho asked looking Junior in the eye even though junior was wearing his concealing sunglasses. To make things easier for Ryuho Junior lifted them up so that their eyes could meet.

"Of course I do Rhuyo" Junior answered. "While you are playing hero of justice I will safely evacuate those caught in the crossfire and collect the supplies we need."

Ryuho made a disgusted noise. The last part was essentially stealing but they needed the supplies. "Good don't get carried away." he ordered.

"Don't worry" Junior replied. "make sure you don't get too carried away yourself." he stated before he tugged at his own coat. "I must say I was never a fan of the HOLY uniforms" he admitted. I'd never imagined that Akusa would be able to have new ones made for us." In truth the clothes they were wearing were only similar to the HOLY uniform in appearance. As such the colour scheme was more white with grey being the secondary colour along with black. The yellow trim however was the same. The symbol on the left sleeve was different. Instead of a yellow shield like HOLY had they had a red fist its hands clenching of a white circle. They had all decided to call themselves UPRISING in memory of the second uprising that Ryuho and Kazuma had caused when they fought and the Even that fist gave birth to their home Lost Ground. It was no secret that Asuka had mind controlled people into making them the uniforms. They couldn't risk being tracked that would mean that they would have to destroy and abandon their current bas of operations ad then move and make a new one. Though why their fellow alter user new so much about designing was another question altogether.

The two waited till the sirens started blasting that is when they made their move. "Be quick about it and don't get seen too much" Ryuho advised before to the two parted.

"Don't need to tell me twice I'll make this real quick" Junior replied before adding. "Make sure you don't take too long." With that the blue and white haired Alter user leaped away from Ryuho.

Ryuho then went to where he had heard the commotion coming from. It was easy after all he only needed to follow the gunfire and shouts. "All right" The dark green haired and red eyed Alter user said to himself as he walked being the three operatives of Phantom task flanking them. "Lets do this!"

* * *

Autumn, Squall and M had just finished chasing off and gunning down the factory guards. "This is surprisingly easy." Autumn commented in deranged and hysterical fashion.

"What id you expect they are just men" Squall stated. "Of course this would be easy for us." M did not make any comment.

"What no comment M?" Autumn teased the stoic girl probing for a reaction.

"I have nothing to say to you." M replied. Evidently given the enraged expression on Autumn's face showed it was not the reaction that she had desired.

"Now, now you to" Squall chided her subordinates. "We shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves." She said to the other IS pilots.

"Yes you have far more pressing concerns" a male voice rang out. "Zetsuei" it shouted.

The three Phantom Task IS pilots barely had time to react as they dodged two purple sheets of metal that came nearly impaling them. "What?" Autumn asked enraged. "Who dares?"

Facing them was a tall man with Dark green hair and red eyes. He wore a strange sort of uniform. With to the three Phantom Task operatives had a strange insignia. Next to the man was a short white humanoid figure that looked as if its arms were rapped up in a straight jacket. On its face it had a mask concealing half of its visage effectively, from its shoulders extended the two purple metallic sheets that had attacked them before. "My, my" Squall said. Admiring the man's facial features. "It seems as if we got ourselves a little hero here." she stated.

"A hero?" the man replied raising an eyebrow. "I may be many things but I am definitely not that." He informed them while giving the Phantom Task operatives a bitter smile.

"Then what are you?" Squall asked. "What else could you be trying to do by stopping us."

The Man did not respond and the humanoid figure beside him attacked the three again. "He is controlling it" M noted. As he was able to keep the three operatives on their toes without he himself moving.

"Dammit" Autumn cried out in frustration. As she tried to get a shot off at him but had to constantly move otherwise she would be overwhelmed.

"Split up" Squall ordered over their private com link. "He can't corner all three of us."

M and Autumn did as Squall ordered. And it turned out M was was the one not pursued. Seeing her chance. Activated her IS the Silent Zephyrs Bits. Her six offensive and her six defensive bits flew around her as the defensive ones. Formed a shield. Her offensive bits went and shot at the man but he effortlessly dodged not even paying attention to them. Having to grudgingly admit that he was good My went activating he close combat sabre to strike him. To her confusion the man didn't even dodge. In fact he just continued focusing on Squall and Autumn. M had never been so callously disregarded in her life before. As M was about to slash down at him she found herself being kicked. She turned and saw a blue haired youth that was around about her age who had white tips at the end of his hair as if he had bleached it. More surprising was that she could not even get up let alone maintain conciousness. Forget the distance she was sent and he had kicked her through both of the shields. His hair fell messily down on his face, he also wore black concealing sunglasses that hid his eyes. M was struck by the resemblance, she knew who this person was. "Ni-san?" she asked below a whisper. As M's Is deactivated as it was drained of all power trying to defend her from the blow she had just taken.

"Who?" the youth that resembled her brother asked. "Hey you look like that other girl!" he exclaimed "an exact replica of her" M was unsure of whether he was happy or upset about that.. "Just a question but are you a clone?" he asked. "You know I'm just asking because I had a friend of me who was cloned so I know it is possible so I am just asking by the Mr 'hero' will have finished with your accomplices and should be coming here any minute."

"Nii-san?" she asked again weakly she found that she was falling unconscious. It was strange she knew that he most probably wouldn't remember her but he didn't even know Chifuyu's name instead referring to her as 'that other girl'. Now that was something bizarre and confusing for M. How could her brother have forgotten her older sister as well.

"Again your calling for your brother." the Blue haired youth stated. "Man he must be some really great guy if you believe that he will save you, man I mean only myself and Cougar could get someone out a situation this bad." he added. "Besides I don't know that many great guy's who would actually help someone of your profession out even a certain rageahollic I know would hang you out to dry" he stated. "Not that he wouldn't avenge you but he definitely wouldn't save you." Casting a glance over his shoulder he nodded. "By the way Super serious is coming this way You might pray to whatever god you believe in because I am quite certain he is coming to kill you." After saying this he gave a smile "Also in case you were interested. Your accomplices, when I said he finished them I meant he 'finished them off.' So just make sure that you are aware of that" Cocking his head to his side the youth frowned "You might as 'why am I telling you this?' right? The reason I am is because most probably you won't be living any longer" he spoke with no trace of malice in his voice.

"Nii-san" M said pleadingly. "Don't let them get me I still haven't become myself."

"Whoever your brother is he is not coming to save you" The green haired man stated. His red eyes flickered over her scrutinising her.. "We'll take her back to base" he ordered. "She might have information that we need."

The youth that resembled her brother nodded. "Fine anything else?" he asked.

"Yes" the Green haired man answered. "Knock her out." he said in a cold ruthless tone.

"Right" his comrade answered. Then M felt the air leave her lungs as she had a kick delivered into he torso. Also in the last moments of conciousness she could have sworn she felt several of he ribs fracture and break. Then for the Phantom Task operative everything went black and as she finally lost conciousness.

* * *

M woke up and found herself in a grey metallic room. Her limbs were restrained by large metal tubes that were embedded into the metal she was strapped to. M also found that she couldn't move her head either much to her dismay. The Phantom Task operative went over recent events and rationalised where she was. "I've been captured." She stated thinking there was no one else around to hear her.

"You have a good powers of deduction" a young female voice stated. Now leaning over M was a girl with light brown hair who had green eyes. She had a pink ribbon the was tied at the back also giving her a ponytail.

"You're one of them" M stated glaring at the girl.

"Yes" the girl replied intimidated. "And no" she finished.

M was confused. "What do you mean.?" she asked. " _I need some form of information to work with_ " she thought.

"You are trying to get information from me by pretending to engage in a casual conversation." The girl stated M's intentions and method.

"You can read my mind." M stated in shock. Such a thing should not be possible.

"It is possible" the Girl informed her. "You also are crying out to Junior asking him to save you." She stated. "You believe that he is your twin brother who was taken from you nine years ago by your older sister. You are not confused as to why he cannot remember you but you are confused as to why he does not remember your older sister Chifuyu. Your twin brothers name is Ichika and your real name is not M but Madoka Orimura." The girl stated Information that M herself had never revealed to any living soul. "I can see into anothers heart. Their desires their thoughts everything" The girl explained in a serious voice. "Your heart is one that is hurt, you know why but you never will admit it." The Girl informed her.

"Enough" A male voice called out. "Kanami you shouldn't frighten them like that" he chided. Entering the room was a brown haired man with slightly tanned skin. Behind him came the green haired man who had killed Squall and Autumn and besides that one came the one who resembled her twin brother Ichika. His hair was no longer messy and was neatly slicked back.

"Yes Kazuma" The girl M or Madoka could now identify as Kanami replied.

"I never took you for the type to show mercy Rhuyo" The one that resembled Ichika stated.

"I didn't show mercy Junior." the green haired one replied. "I had you bring her here so we could get some information out of her Junior"

"Seriiously" the one named Kazuma stated. "You could have been like that a lot more when you worked for HOLY Ryuho"

M was confused the one who they called Junior who resembled Ichika called him Rhuyo just before and now the one named Kazuma called him Ryuho. " _What is his real name?_ " she thought.

"Junior cannot get people's names right" Kanami explained reading her thoughts. "He is thinking to fast that he usually pronounces and messes peoples names up incorrectly." she stated. "Though he does this unintentionally" she confirmed for M.

"Yeah you wouldn't want people to take things the wrong way and think that I am some sort of jerk that mixes up peoples names on purpose would you?" Junior asked rhetorically.

"You already are a jerk, you speed demon." Kazuma grunted dismissively at him.

"Now don't be like that Kazuya you can't talk about yourself and refer to me" Junior retorted.

"Its Kazuma" Kazuma snapped tired of correcting him but not willing to let it go.

"Man you guys are arguing again" a Purple haired man said walking into the room. "No one would be able to tell that you two were surrogate brothers now would they?" he asked yawning and wiping his eyes clearly he had just woken up. "Huh did that other girl we fought before shrink a bit?" he asked confused as he looked at M rubbing his eyes. "More importantly how did the whole thing go?" he asked.

"It went great Akusa" Junior replied. "So perfectly, though Rhuyo decided to take a prisoner though I don't don't particularly know why, he says it's so that we can gain some information, though I'm not sure about that." he explained. We should just rip the memories from them after we kill them easier right? After all dead men don't die so I presume the saying also refers to women. After all the only difference is the organs and the structure of their body" Junior paused. "I did it again didn't I?" he asked shaking hiss head in disappointment at himself. "Man I really need to learn how to keep a lid on it."

"Yes you did it again though we are quite used to it" Ryuho stated. "Besides" he turned his stare to regard M "We have some questions that need to be answered." he stated. "Also I'm quite sure that you are well acquainted with Kanami so I suggest that you don't lie. We're not the type of people who you can get away with lying to."

M started to feel a sensation that she hadn't felt in what seemed like forever. It was fear. She was surrounded by beings that could defeat powerful IS's and defeat skilled pilots without really trying. Taking in a deep breathe she began. In all truth she knew she had only one option."I will tell you on one condition." she said.

"And what is this condition?" Kazuma asked eyeing her sceptically.

"She wishes to join us" Kanami answered.

M had expected all of them to have loud outbursts and rejections at that. Instead all of them turned and stared at the girl. "And what do you say princess?" Kazuma asked.

M held her breathe not waiting for the answer. Her fate rested in the hands of an eight year old that could see into peoples hearts. "She is a good person despite what she has done" Kanami answered. "More ever she is hurting on the inside really badly like we all are. So I say we can trust her. After all we know her pain better than anyone else can."

Junior at this point took off his sunglasses and stared into M's his glowing and unnerving yellow eyes bearing into her light brown ones. "While I may not support this" he stated. "I trust Kanami's judgement, so you better repay the faith she has in you" he stated putting his Sunglasses back on his expression serious but other than that unreadable.

"But if you betray Kanami's faith in you" Ryuho began his tone cold and sharp

"We will hunt you down and kill you in ways more fouler than you can imagine." Kazuma finished snarling while he clenched his right hand balling it into a fist.

"What he said" the Purple haired one responded. "Well glad to have you aboard miss"

"Modoka Orimura" Kanami said introducing her for him. "That is her real name Asuka."

"Well glad to have you aboard miss Orimura" the now named Asuka stated. By the way my Alter name is Eternity Eight, Ryuho's Alter name is Zetsuei, Kazuma's is known as the Shell bullet or the Treasoner and Junior there is the Eratic God Speed. Also Elian's he's not here at the moment, he's busy running the base" Asuak explained. "His Alter name is Absolute perception." Asuka then looked as he he remembered something that he had forgot "Oh yeah I almost forgot the name we gave for Kanami is s-Cry-ed" he added finishing the introduction. M had to agree that it was very fitting.

"Well since Tachibana just blabbed out our names and everything we might as well welcome you to our group." Ryuho stated. "Kazuma will you do the honours for us."

Kazuma snorted. "Fine" he replied. "Madoka Orimura" he began. "We would like to officially welcome you to our group for better or for worse you are now a member of UPRISING. The fighters of our group are codenamed REBELLION. You got that work hard and we'll get along fine. Also since Kanami says you are trustworthy our goal is quite actually obvious our goal is the eradication of all groups that desire world domination."

* * *

The next week for Madoka was mainly settling in and getting into a routine for her. As she knew Phantom Task did not send any search and rescue teams for her. While most members of Uprising viewed her with suspicion they let it go mainly because of Kanami's word. It was late one afternoon when she found Elian on break that she decided to talk to him. "Hey Elian" she called out to him.

"Yes?" the Alter user answered. Madoka had to admit having an ability like his was definitely useful for a variety of reasons. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"What is Juniors real name." Madoka asked bluntly. In truth the physical similarities between Junior and her twin brother Ichika were too much for her to just simply ignore. She needed to find out the truth and she needed to do it before Chifuyu.

The stoic Alter user looked at her. "The name we know him by is Straight Cougar." he answered simply and went back to reading. The book was called 'The Reason Why You Shouldn't Play God' Madoka had to admit he had strange tastes.

Madoka realised she would need to ask more if he was going to explain anything to her. "Was there another person named Straight Cougar?" Madoka asked interested. Who was this man and what was he like.

"Yes he was also the one who gave him his named." Elian answered. "You heard how Junior and Kazuma were surrogate brothers?" he asked.

"I heard something along those lines about them being brothers" Madoka confessed. Though she did doubt that they were related but more adopted, saying they were surrogate was a whole different matter entirely and needed a different viewpoint.

"Well Cougar was both their surrogate brother who taught them." Elian explained. "He was the one who taught them the bullet techniques and how to use their Alter powers".

"Why did he name Junior after himself. Didn't Junior have a name already?" Madoka asked.

"From what I know Cougar found him about seven years ago roughly give or take a few months" Elian answered. "Also to answer you first question Cougar could never pronounce anyone's name right other than his own."

" _That makes sense_ " Madoka thought. On both accounts Ichika had been kidnapped by phantom task seven years ago. " _Maybe there is a chance that Junior is Ichika Nii-san._ " "Did he ever say where he found him?" Madoka asked.

"The Forest of Alters the most dangerous place for anyone to be on Lost Ground" Elian replied. "From what I know of it even the Tree's are Alters." he explained.

Madoka found this fact very disturbing. "Did he have amnesia?" she asked. She knew from what she had learned that most of the members of UPRISING were what they called Alters. They were a group of rare beings who could alter their own existence, most of the time it was if certain condition had been met but that didn't make the truth of it any less disturbing for Madoka. Nor did it make it any less bearable being one of the only two humans in the base.

"I'm given to believe that is the case" Elian answered. "Who knows what he suffered in there it is a dangerous place even for us Alter's I myself would not last long there." he admitted quite shamelessly not bothered by the fact.

"What happened to Straight Cougar?" Madoka asked. "Well Straight Cougar Senior I mean."

Elian looked at her "He died a few months back." Elian answered bluntly. "His death had an affect on all of us. Though Kazuma and Junior took it the hardest."

"How did he die?" Madoka asked not trying to bring up painful memories that were too fresh.

"He died soon after rescuing Kanami and two of Elian's clones" Junior answered as he walked into the room. "Previously he had fought that bastard Kyoji Mujo and was defeated having his life force drained away" He turned and regarded Madoka "Don't bother apologising" he stated. "Kyoji was done in twice first by Kazuya and the second time it was joint effort by Kazuya and Rhuyo" he explained. "Beofore you ask, yes Kyoji was an Alter he was greedy and power hungry, in short scum like most of HOLY." After Junior finished saying this he chucked Madoka a uniform. "Here for you he said. Akusa had it made to fit so no one else can use it. So don't lose it. Also I would like you to come and see some new modifications that we did to your IS, Ilean you might want to come to" he added mispronouncing Elians name with a serious face on.

"Right time to see what my hard work has surmounted to" his fellow Alter user stated.

They walked deeper into the cave to the room that they had designed as the testing chamber. It was reinforced to be made even more impenetrable than the others. "How did you mange to build all this in such a short amount of time?" Madoka asked aloud. She had that question playing on her mind for some time now. Though she was not aware that she had spoken it aloud.

"We're Alters" Elian answered. "While we cannot do everything. There are a lot of things that we are capable of." after saying that he handed Madoka her IS in its bracelet form. "Here try it out see how it feels."

Madoka did as she was told. In truth this time the Silent Zephyrs completely different. This time it felt as if she was simply donning a second skin opposed to wearing armour or clothes, It covered her enitre body from head to toe leaving nothing uncovered. Madoka did notice then that her bits were missing and she could not activate them nor id the system recognise any commands as such. "My bits" she began. But then she noticed a strange sensation. It was as if a fog that she only realised was there when it was gone was lifted. "Nii-san" she said falling to her knee's and coming to tears for the first time in forever.

"I think something is malfunctioning" Junior stated. "Turn it off" he ordered Elian who obliged. Junior walked over to Madoka and leaned in to check to see if she was alright. He kept his guard up though he didn't notice any hostile intent. And Junior was very good at knowing when someone was deceiving him. As he leaned in closer Madoka's arms shot out and latched onto him.

"Nii-san" She begged. "Please don't leave me again. "I was all alone when you left me nine years ago with Chifuyu Nee-san, please don't leave again."

Junior did not know what to do really. But he did not like the idea of people being abandoned he knew how that felt. "There, there" he said in a soothing manner while stroking he back. "Calm down" he said to the sobbing girl.

"For someone who is known to be ruthless killer she seems to have a soft side." Elian noted recording that piece of information for later.

* * *

After Madoka had composed herself she looked at Junior "I'm sorry" she apologised. "You just look so much like him, and I couldn't bear the thought that I had lost him" she explained.

"Well you're back to normal now so I guess its okay" Junior replied. "By the way how did you like the feel of the IS?" he asked.

"It was very unique I didn't feel like I was in an IS at all." Madoka admitted. "How did you do it."

"We are Alters" Junior replied with a shrug. "When it comes down it it we know how to make things work just right."

"Are you planning of producing IS's?" Madoka asked. She had caught glimpses of plans and half built models.

"Yes" Junior answered. "Yours was the ifrs one we completed using the remains of your IS for a base." he explained by the way why don't you think of a good name for it" he suggested.

"You plan to make all the IS's like the one you gave me?" Madoka asked confused.

"Yes" Junior answered. "Though we are actually downing the quality of it so it won't be that good but will be better than the others." he admitted.

"You're planning on mass-producing Is's?" Madoka asked incredulously.

"Yeah though we plan on actually doing something that will shake the world even further" Junior answered.

"Shake the world even further" Madoka repeated. There was one thing that came to mind more than anything else. "no you don't mean she began."

"We already have" Junior replied. "Yes my friend we have created the first Is for those of the male gender." he answered. "And tomorrow we plan to make a public demonstration for all those out there." he added.

"You are truly an uprising and a rebellion" Madoka stated admiring the sheer skill it took to do such a thing. "What are you going to call them?" she asked.

Junior grinned. "We are going to call it them the Treason Rebellion, TR for short."

* * *

 **So how did you like it. Let me know what you think and if you have anything to say. So please review or PM me if you have anything to say all input is welcome. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I like writing it.**

 **Also to those of you who actually watch and read s-Cry-ed I thought adding in Kazuma's abbility and nickname in the manga was nice because I like the sound of it. Also the codename REBELLION is also a reference to the manga**

 **Also to answer why are they are trusting Kanami's word. it is because as I stated before in the story she can see into peoples hearts so if she says that they can trust someone they will believe her. Also note to Phantom Task if anyone tries to kidnap her Kazuma and Ryuho will hunt them down. So will Junior but they will do it before he does. And he will just go along in case.**

 **Just incase you didn't know the groups leader is Kazuma with Ryuho being the second in command. While it may look as if Ryuho is in charge that is because he is more responsible. The one who leads them on the front lines will usually be Kazuma**

 **Until next time**


	4. Chapter 3: Winds of an UPRISING

**So I was finally after I think over two months was able to update this. Writing an original Story is rather hard as you can't use the anime's plot as well and sometimes I feel the quality of my crossovers and fics suffer from it.**

 **Anyway I was able to keep the Alter users in character here (I hope) though I have toned down Kazuma's and Ryuho's rivalry down several notches as they have already had their climatic battle and got over it.**

 **So anyway I hope you enjoy it but be warned there will be some curb stomping on screen and off screen (their Alters what else did you expect) but this chapter will have an explanation on why they are almost rushing things though it will not be directly referenced.**

* * *

" _I suppose it is only to be expected. You have my pity. There is no such thing as 'truth' or 'lies' in this world; there never has been. There is only plain, hard facts. And yet, all beings who exist in this world take only those 'facts' that are convenient to them, and take them to be the 'truth'. They do so because they know no other way to live. However, for those powerless beings that make up the majority of this world it is those 'facts' that are inconvenient for their own self-affirmation that make up the real 'truth'_ "-Sosuke Aizen to Ichigo Kurosaki

* * *

Madoka Orimura was rather shaken by the turn of events. These People, no these Alter's as they called themselves had created or manufactured a completely new type of IS. From the tests she had been a part of these Treason Rebellion's as they called them were very different to IS's in performance. Unlike the invention of Tabane Shinonono these were rather conservative making the pilot appear as if they wear wearing some sort of body suit. It covered the pilot from head to to masking everyone of their features so nothing could be seen. Though for some reason they had decided not to follow the principle of an IS and having an IS core. Instead they claimed it ran on power similar to the way a Solar generator worked. Though Madoka did suspect there was more to it as she had found that unlike an IS she was more exhausted meaning that it was more physically taxing on the pilot. More importantly they removed the absolute defence system that was in place, preferring to devote other areas toward the performance and control of the TR's. And they had achieved this within the span of a week. Not to mention they were going to have it go public in less than four hours. That was frightening

Madoka did have to ask how an organisation that called itself UPRISING that consisted of some wanted personnel was going to demonstrate their IS or TR as they called it to the world. When she had asked Ryuho had just shook his head at here and walked off. Asuka had taken the time to explain to her that there was gong to be an incident that they had discovered that was going to occur. According to Elian her previous masters Phantom Task were going to stage an attack with Stolen IS's and were planning to frame America for it. This was their way of trying to draw UPRISING our into the open after what they had done with Madoka, Squall and Autumn. They seemed to trust her implicitly though Junior and Kazuma did remind her it was because Kanami had said that she could be trusted though they still preferred to keep her at arms length in case she did try something. Though Madoka was confused by this other than the slight mistrust and unease they had around her with the members of UPRISING were still cordial and rather kind to her. For Madoka who had lived the majority of her life as M this was something new yet rather nice for her. Though Junior was something of a problem.

What confused Madoka about him more than anything else about him was how much he looked like Ichika but it wasn't possible. Elian had said that they could be related as as far as he knew Junior had come from Osaka or as they called it Lost Ground for some reason that they were unwilling to share with her. The only regular person who was there was Mimori Kiryu who wasn't what they called an Alter. Madoka found that she was the nicest of all of them seemingly big sisterly to all of them though Ryuho would give her the cold shoulder which seemed to amuse Junior to no end. Back at Junior he was very different to what Ichika could have been. Straight Cougar Junior may at first seem like a go lucky and unnaturally cheerful and eccentric person but that was just the first layer. Beneath that Madoka had caught glimpses of a very cynical, stoic, efficient ruthless, yet kind and compassionate person. According to Kazuma, Junior's Alter power as he called it made him the first way as well as the second. He had then explained how he was bipolar and his own Alter ability magnified that.

Alter powers was something Madoka did not know what to make of it. Alter abilities was the power to de-construct, reshape and crystallise matter at a molecular level using thought and willpower alone. A revelation that such a thing existed was indeed shocking though it did explain how they were able to do most of the things they had done. Most not all but then again they were manipulating molecules so anything was theoretically possible. In short Madoka decided not to think too hard about it otherwise she would get a headache. Such a result was not desirable to the young IS pilot and should be avoided.

Madoka found herself making her way to the main chamber that served as the briefing room and control area. There she was met up with Elian who was monitoring the situation while Kazuma and Junior lounged on a couch that the latter had stolen. "Where is Ryuho and Asuka?" Madoka asked. Kanami would be in what was _her_ quarters where she had all the things she could imagine to keep her happy though that was not everything because Kazuma was not in it. Also it was not much because Kanami was not the type of girl who was spoilt therefore she was content with whatever was given to her as long as it was appropriate.

"Oh their lying in wait for the big day in case your former employers decide to attack early" Junior replied. Twirling a what appeared to be car keys in his hand.

"Before you ask yes he stole it" Kazuma stated not particularly caring of the fact that the two of them had rising crime rates. Also in the last week Junior had hijacked a TV from a store by causing a blackout. He also had Elian hack into the signals so they could get cable TV here so there was something to do. "I must say these things called gaming consoles are amazing" Junior said to himself as he knifed someone in the Assassin's Creed game franchise. "They make sneaking up and killing random people so easy." he stated. "In fact it is rather unrealistic, but is fun to think about, like here goodbye" he stated as he positioned the assassin in behind some poor random. "Bang" he shouted as he performed the assassinate function.

"Uh that is not really how you are supposed to play it" Madoka stated. From her understanding this was one of those games with a storyline that needed to be completed and randomly killing people was sometimes counter productive.

"Oh I know that" Junior replied. "I am just enjoying myself here" he explained. Though it was somewhat a little obvious that he was stress relieving in a sense at being confined to the base for seventy two hours was somewhat hard on him.

"Enough with acting like a kid" Kazuma growled. It seemed as if he was in one of his bad moods. "Ryuho and Asuka are coming going to be doing what we planned soon" he stated. "And I want the privilege of laughing when they are refereed to as girls" he added. Madoka could never get what bad blood was between Kazuma and Ryuho and no one cared to elaborate for her either.

"That is right" Elian stated his attention seemed to be in a hundred different places at once. "We have three hours and twenty three minutes until the attack but from the intelligence I have just gathered they will be there early."

"Is Akusa and Rhuyo still going to wait for fifteen minutes like the original plan?" Junior asked. He was standing up now his sunglasses as always were on. He seemed calm but there was tension underlying that calmness.

"I have relayed for them to to so unless Phantom Task takes less than that." Elian answered. "The Idea is after all to show that we have an impressive response time not that we are well informed also remember the two of them will not be using their Alter abilities" Elian explained. "That may have some people link them to us and that at the moment is something we need to delay."

"That I can whole heartedly agree on my friend" Junior stated in agreement. "I mean we will have to find ourselves another cave or make one from scratch this time" he told Elian or no one in general. "I mean sure starting from scratch allows you more space to customise and shape it to your purposes. But it usually takes longer and we can't afford that." he explained. "I mean while using an already built cave as the base we may have to improvise with what we are given but hey it makes digging or shaping it a whole load more easier when there is less to do" Junior's logic seemed to revolve in getting things done as fas and as efficiently as it is possible or impossible. "Also we might leave back something here if we don't raise it to the ground and they might start asking questions that would make them think harder and usual and we don't want that." Madoka had to agree that Junior's reasoning was rather sound if a little bizarre. "No of course we don't we are not ready to reveal our hand yet sure they know of what some of us can do with our level one Alters but that is it. Imagine if they discover what our level three Alters are capable of. I mean humans fear what they do not understand and what they fear it is natural for some of them to hate. And what they hate is something they feel the need to" At this point junior stopped. "I did it again didn't I" he stated more than asked with a heavy sigh.

"No point asking" Kazuma replied. "Once you get going you're like Straight in that regard" he explained. 'Though you are aware at some point that you are ranting so I guess it is bearable." Kazuma added.

"Yeah I guess" Junior admitted. "Ooh look Phantom task is a whole two hours and fifteen minutes and thirty three seconds early early." he stated. "I wonder what Akusa and Rhuyo will do in this situation?" he asked rhetorically. It seemed that Junior was still feeling the kick from using his Alter ability whether or not this was good thing Madoka was not sure of. Though that did beg the question when had he used it recently if Junior had been confined to the base for the last 72 hours.

As if reading her thoughts Kazuma told her. "Junior's Alter ability is slightly different to other Alter users" he explained. "You see when Junior uses his Alter power he generates more energy than he uses" Madoka was able to see where this was going. "So as a result you can guess that he has a lot of left over unspent Alter energy that is left over inside his body" Kazuma informed her. "This is somewhat unhealthy given the fact that Alter energy is not something that you have to keep stored" Kazuma then shrugged. "Well it cannot be stored safely and efficiently as any rate so Junior here has to use it up somehow otherwise it makes it extremely unhealthy for him physically that is."

"Unhealthy?" Madoka asked confused at why Kazuma would tell her the obvious it was surprising that Junior was not bounding off the walls if the explanation that had been given was accurate.

"Well you see when an Alter user" Kazuma struggled to find the correct word. "Well uses their power as you have been told they alter the molecules, now while we usually do this using other objects for the materials we need it is not compulsory as Alter users have been know to atomise their own body to utilise their power."

This caused Madoka some shock. If what Kazuma was saying was true then the said Alter that did so must have endured an immeasurable amount of pain. "So Nii-san, I mean Junior has done this before?" Madoka asked correcting herself quickly.

While it was obvious that Kazuma had noticed her slip he didn't bother to show it. "Well yes but that was not what I was talking about" he answered. "You see Alter energy is very volatile and destructive in nature so it is hard to contain. Junior usually uses the excess energy by using his eyes as an exit point or something similar along those lines" Kazuma explained. "But still it prolongs the after effects of his Alter power"

"His eyes?" Madoka pondered surveying Juniors face and his sunglasses. "Is that why he wears sunglasses even indoors?" she asked.

"Well yes" Kazuma answered. "If he doesn't this place would be lit up like a lighthouse otherwise" Kazuma explained before chuckling. "He likes to make jokes about why when he is around that you won't have to be scared of the dark."

"So that is why he wears the sunglasses" Madoka confirmed. "Though is his white tipped hair because of his Alter ability too?" she asked.

Kazuma shrugged no idea" he confessed. "It's probably one of the side effects of his alter ability" he reasoned. "But believe me Junior's side effects are preferable to some others, as example Junior can use that excess Alter energy s fuel to keep himself up and about for a bit without needing sustenance or sleep for a bit afterword" Kazuma explained. "The most I've seen him go for is a week but then again his performance was no hindered so Junior may be able to go for longer than that."

This was rather a surprise to Madoka though she did see its uses. "Is there any defects of it?" She asked.

"Well" Kazuma began "Like I said before if you atomise your own body to utilise your alter power it hurts like hell afterword when you alter it back" Kazuma explained. "Well the parts that were altered at least. "Eventually you stop caring and are able to push through the pain but at a point your limbs or whatever was uses becomes pretty messed up internally." Kazuma sighed as if remembering. "I'm not sure but think of it as a feeling of having a thousand needles or thorns smacked into that part of your body now they are also on fire and it feels to you as if they are tearing you to shreds" What Kazuma painted was not a pretty picture. "The only real release from it is to use you alter power and alter that part of you body again, say its like an addiction that it only gets worse the more you use it, Also the more you force your Alter to evolve the more it hurst and kills you." Then raising his eyebrow as if remembering something "Oh yeah unlike Cougar Junior gets people's names wrong because he is thinking too fast and has to try to slow down to speak normally so for out of the usual words like names he messes them up."

"It kills you?" Madoka asked somewhat disturbed not to mention rather concerned at the implications. Not really paying attention to why Junior is incapable of getting anyone's name right.

"I'm not sure if you knew this" Kazuma replied "But the Oldest and Alter ever got to was thirty years old and that was because he rarely used his Alter power" Kazuma then faced her with a rather serious look in his eyes, Madoka noticed that his right eye seemed to have a rather glazed and worn look to it. "The average Alter user lives till about 23 or so and we are not the average Alter users as in we have utilised it far more times than is considered safe. So if you believe in miracles it can be considered a miracle that any of use are up and about without having kicked the bucket."

Things started to fall into place for Madoka at least what had happened to Straight Cougar Senior that is. "So is there anyway to prolong your lives?" Madoka asked secretly worried for Junior as she believed him to be Ichika.

"The hell if I would know" was Kazuma's answer. "We were and are more concerned with other things, like your former employers" he gave for an example. "Junior have the two of them done anything yet?"

It seemed that during their discussion Junior had gone in to a fit of Hysteric laughter that also sounded quite manic in Madoka's opinion.

"I guess that's our answer" Kazuma stated before moving to where Junior was to get a better view from the screen to see what Elian was feeding them from the cameras and devices around the area also to see what was being broadcast nation wide. Taking one look at it Kazuma could only say "Dang they really outdid themselves, Its at times like these that I wish we had that oaf Urizane with us" Kazuma sighed. "But someone had to stay back at lost ground incase it got attacked though I will admit his Alter would be a real eye opener for these people." Madoka had no idea what Kazuma was talking about but Junior seemed to laugh even harder.

"Genius" he said in between pained laughs "That would be the crowning moment to see them being beaten by watermelons." Junior then went back into his fit of laughter.

"Watermelons?" Madoka's thoughts were sent spiralling at this revelation. There was an Alter user whose ability utilised water melons " _can they get any crazier?_ " She asked herself.

"You should have met the one who was able to utilise giant robots or mechas as you call them" the voice of Kanami sounded as the girl it seemed to appear next to her. "There were also others with ore unbelievable and bizarre Alter powers." Kanami then turned to look Madoka in the eye. "What Kazuma told you is true the use and or upgrade of one's Alter powers causes the user gradual but irreversible damage to one's body. The more _natural_ evolution of Alter powers is more stable than the forced but still eventually the pain an Alter user will go through will cause them to die. So in essence an Alter power is a deadly upgrade."

Madoka was shocked by how the Ten year old had explained it to her it was not the sadness in the voice but the acceptance of the inevitable that made Madoka shocked. "Is there no way to fix them?" she wondered out loud.

"No" Kanami answered her. "As you have been told the damage is gradual but irreversible there is nothing we can do but accept it." Kanami informed Madoka. "After all people like us prefer to worry about others than ourselves.

* * *

"Darn it" Asuka cursed. "Its just as Elian informed us, they have come early." Said members of UPRISING were lying in wait using the True Rebellion's something they planned to shake the foundation of this world when They saw the Phantom Task operatives making a pre-emptive strike over two hours ahead of schedule. This could be a trap concocted to lure them out.

"Asuka, Ryuho" Elian's voice came over their transmitters. "Should we proceed ahead of schedule?" he asked. Luckily for them Elian was using his Alter power to keep in touch and update them on the situation so they did not need to worry bout their conversations being tracked meaning that they could speak freely. That was one small mercy they could afford.

"Affirmative" Ryuho responded. "Have Junior and Kazuma onsStandby in case this is a trap" he informed Elian. "I will go in alone and have Asuka in reserve incase this prove's to be too much to handle."

"I hear you" Elian replied. "Getting Junior and Kazuma their now. Though should we take any intact IS units that the TR's are able." he asked.

"Yes I believe that would be a sound decision" Ryuho reasoned. "Though I think it would be advisable to kill the pilots of said IS units first."

"That is a very good idea just keep the collateral damage to a minimum" Elian advised. "We are broadcasting this as an advertisement to the wrong people who will help us turn this world on its head. The last thing we need is to be caught."

"One this spark is lit the fire it births will engulf the whole world" they heard Junior murmur quietly to himself over the channel. "I wonder what it will look like?"

"We're REBELLION does it matter?" Kazuma informed him. "We will turn this world the mainlanders love on its head and if it burns we will laugh but first and foremost we will remove Phantom task from it."

"I can agree to that" Ryuho stated before he moved his True Rebellion into position and begun his ambush of the Phantom task operatives.

The first three didn't know what hit them as Ryuho silenced them with his TR. Ryuho's TR had been based of the final form of his Alter power so he was rather adept at utilising it as if he had been born to pilot it. In essence it was perfect as slicing as he took down three of the Phantom task operatives they were unaware that they had died until they had fallen into two neat halves vertically. He had to Thank Junior and Elian they had sure as hell worked hard to be able to bypass the IS's absolute defence system allowing Ryuho to perfectly slice through them like a hot knife through butter. Ryuho pressed his advantage only ever dealing decisive strokes that were meant to kill and at the least incapacitate. Luckily for him all life signs on those he had struck winked out of his TR's screen.

To their credit the remaining five Phantom Task operatives took immediate action two of them attempting to withdraw and call for backup to remaining three to either take down of hold off Ryuho.

Underneath the faceplate of his TR Ryuho found himself smiling. The two operatives had just fled into Asuka's open arms. Ryuho barely even payed attention to their life forms winking out on his screen as the Alter user the proceeded to kill the remaining Phantom Task Operatives with ease. Looking up at the sky and noting how few Stars were able to shine Ryuho broadcasted. "All clear here at the moment life signs are nil with no living being in the vicinity coming in this direction."

"Roger that" Elian replied. IT seems as if they were testing the waters as a group that was moving towards your location retreated after Asuka took out the fleeing two. Junior is lying in ambush for them." Elian then paused before sighing. "Those four are no more They ran into Kazuma and Junior who sped towards their direction."

Ryuho could share the sentiments. But then again for an Alter user subtle was not really a word with much meaning and overkill was a word that was widely practiced even if it was more by accident than design. "Returning to base" he replied taking the deactivated IS's from the former Phantom Task agents. Then he quietly made his way back rendezvousing with Asuka on the way there. "Elian did you send the live feed?" he asked.

"Affirmative" the artificial Alter user replied. "The recipients are reviewing it as we speak." Elian confirmed. "Lets just say they are rather surprised by this turn of events and are rather cautious about it."

"How long do we have to wait until we get any offers?" Asuka asked as they made their way back.

"About 20 minutes for one group a" Elian began. "for another it will be about half a day and the longest I suspect will take a week." the artificial Alter user supplied.

"Thanks twenty minutes I didn't know some of them were that desperate" Ryuho stated. "But then again from what we have reviewed of the treatment of the male populace it is to be expected.

"Some extremist of the female population will try to start war over this type of development" Junior informed them. After all despite his usual go lucky personality Junior was one to look at the facts and always state the worst possible outcome. While this was rather vexing for his fellows it was also helpful that they could prepare for the worst possible outcome and make sure that they were well equipped for any possibility.

"Guy's lets just go back and review the mission" Asuka stated. "We can worry about the repercussions of our actions after any of this has gone public."

Ryuho found himself agreeing whatever was going to happen they best first handle what was going on first. " _Though it is a possibility that some of the less moral power hungry females will turn to Phantom task for a solution_ " he mused. Fortunately for him when they would get back to their base others in fact all of them would bring this up in the meeting making sure it would be covered. In their discussions that along with Madoka's insight of the activities of Phantom task would make her invaluable. " _Yes_ " Ryuho thought to himself. " _Whatever her reasons for aiding us. Sparing Madoka was the correct choice._ "

* * *

Needless to say that night many an organisation was left sleepless with this mysterious message and replay shown to them with the explanation that it was an exoskeleton designed for military use by male pilots and that they should keep its existence a secret from the female populace. The message also stated that if they wanted to purchase or sample this TR as they named it they should contact them using a specific number and that the organisation was called UPRISING. Needless to say many organisations that wouldn't tip people off about the TR's existence were left sleepless debating on what to do and if this was a hoax or not. Fortunately a select few decided to contact this group called UPRISING rather quickly needless to say they were very surprised at the end result of it all.

Junior smiled to himself soon the world these mainlander's cherished was about to be turned on its head and it seemed he would be there with his comrades to watch it. Needless to say the next few weeks if not months were going to be very busy for them all though he did feel rather sad for Mimori as she would be their public face and spokesperson to these organisations. But she was very good with people in general so it was natural that they have her as the meeting person. The face of UPRISING that signalled REBELLION would be the Alter users and the world was not ready for the knowledge that they still lived or that they existed at all to be revealed just yet. Junior gave a sigh of satisfaction if anything the world was going to be forever changed. And for some reason that thought comfort to the rather cynical Alter user who usually was only able to see the bad side of things despite his attempts at appearing cheerful and rather charming.

* * *

 **So did you like it?**

 **Yes Junior is like the others as in he dislikes the mainlanders though they have yet to realise that in the IS universe Lost ground does not exist I am saving their surprise to when Elian informs them in private but don'y worry they won't suffer from badass decay from it.**

 **If you have any ideas you would like to share please PM me or leave a review I would rather appreciate it if you leave a review as it is easier to reference than a PM. Feedback as always is welcome so please give some it helps with steering the story in the direction the readers would prefer it**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed it see you next time**


End file.
